tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlie McClain
Charlie McClain is a recurring character and the boyfriend of Alice Donovan though most of the shows's Fifth and Sixth Seasons, until his death. Early Life Charlie was most likely born in Mystic Falls and where he also went to High School. After graduating, he got into med-school just outside of town and then became an intern at Mystic Falls Hospital, with Meredith Fell being his mentor until she moved away. She introduced him to the miracles vampire blood can perform. The Vampire Diaries Season 5 Charlie is introduced briefly in Original Sin when he bumps into Alice who spills coffee over him at the Grill. He says it's okay when she apologizes and offers to buy her a new coffee, but she walks away in embarrassment. In Monster's Ball Alice comes to the Hospital with a twisted ankle and he takes care of her while flirting. She tell him she isn't interested but her friend Kayla works as wing-woman and Alice gives her number to Charlie on a piece of paper. In Dead Man On Campus Charlie finally texts Alice, asking her out. She replies that she'll get back to him once she's solved a family issue. She does later and they go on a double date with Kayla and Daniel in The Cell. It goes well but in Fifty Shades of Grayson Charlie comes to the Lockwood Mansion, asking Alice why she hasn't returned his text messages the past few days. She says he is too old for her and Matt won't like it. Charlie says that her friend (Elena) is dating a vampire who is much older than her. She drags him inside and he explains that he was Meredith Fell's trainee and studied her research and therefore knows about vampires, and who in town are a vampires. In The Devil Inside Matt and Alice throw a welcome home-party for their friend Tyler's return and Charlie comes after Kayla invites him. He gets a little drunk and tries to kiss Alice but she back away and tell him she needs to take it slow and also that she doesn't want Matt to see them. He apologizes several times. In No Exit Charlie bumps into Alice in the Town's Square but she says Matt is missing and she's busy trying to find him. He looks worried after her as she leaves. Later however, Alice comes to see Charlie with a very positive attitude, telling him Matt is alright and that her ankle is all better so she can go back to cheerleading. Charlie says he also has good news; he passed a test with top score and Alice becomes so happy for him that she kisses him in excitement. He's obviously shocked. Not until Rescue Me does Alice's brother Matt find out about the two dating when Charlie takes it into his own hands and goes to the Grill even though Alice told him not to meet her there since Matt is working. He doesn't seem to pleased about Charlie's age compared to Alice's but Alice forces them to get to know each other by leaving the Grill to meet up with Kayla and Victoria. He talks to Matt and Tyler who seem to have a problem with Jeremy Gilbert seeing a witch named Liv at a table not far away. As Liv has put a silencing spell over them, Tyler can't even hear them with his hybrid ears and him and Charlie go to ask them what they're doing. It ends with Charlie and Tyler being thrown across the room by Liv showing them she's not a 'newbie witch'. Just like that, Charlie is pulled into the supernatural drama and comes with Matt and Tyler to stop Luke. He also gets included in the deal to help Jeremy, Liv and Luke bring down the Travelers and keep Elena safe at the same time. In Resident Evil Liv prepares for Traveler war by briefing Charlie, Matt and Tyler, but first she wants them to stab themselves with the Traveler's knife to make sure they're not carrying a passenger. Tyler goes first and heals, Matt takes it in the shoulder and Charlie lets Liv stab him in the leg before she goes back to the briefing. The Travelers are taking over the minds of town's folk, including Sheriff Forbes who kills Matt, temporarily since he's wearing the Gilbert ring. Charlie gets Alice to tell her what's happened but has to go to one of his shifts at the Hospital, meaning he can't stay with her. Relationships Alice Donovan Girlfriend. Name Charlie CHAHR-lee is a given name in English-speaking countries, usually a nickname for Charles.